Fantastic Four vs Doctor Doom
by LT.ThomasMousy18
Summary: The FF take on they're worst nightmare, strong words as chapters come out


December 25th, 2000, Latveria:

A rebel uprising has taken place and the President of Latveria has been overthrown and a radical General named Victor Von Doom has taken power and declared himself king of Latveria, But not before the President had the chance to send a distress call to the United States for support. The U.S. Government called upon the team of heroes known as The Fantastic Four to take care of this….

The events that fallow have been classified by order of the United Nations,

After passing into the country of Latveria The Fantastic Four encountered no resistance, until they landed in the capital and were met by General Von Doom's army of highly trained shock troops. A battle ensued and Johnny Storm was forced to killed around 15 solders in order to protect his older sister after she had taken a hit from behind with a jolt of electricity knocking her out cold. Ben Grim had to bring a building down on top of over 20 of the troopers in order to stop the rest of the forces from catching up to them….

And last but by far not the most horrible Reed Richards had been trapped in Victors lab and he had to knock Doom into a plasma reactor to stop him from killing his comrades, Once back home the four were given medals of honor and told that they had done a great service to the world and the people of Latveria….But in reality Victor was just trying to take back his homeland from a corrupt leader that had sold off everything of value and horded the small nations riches for himself.

July 15th, 2007, New York:

In the Baxter Building Ben Grim known to most as The Thing lifts weights in the teams custom built training center, Reed Richards known also as Mr. Fantastic sits looking over some paper work in his office Sue Richards also called The Invisible Woman is typing up a report about the new modifications to the anti grave generator for the new space station built by Stark Enterprises., and Johnny Storm lays halfway off of his bed asleep dreaming of only god knows what that would put a grin that wide on his face.

Outside a small round metallic ball hovered a tiny lens was snapping open and closed the sound of a camera shutter could barely be heard as its x-ray scope photographed the inside of the Baxter Building top floor. Moments later the images were digitally transferred to a castle in the heart of Latveria where a figure cloaked in green watched the images flip by on a large screen his cold metal fish closed and he slammed his hand onto the armrest of his thrown breaking it off.

"I want them destroyed, find me the best gun for hire I don't care how much it costs just kill them!" he shouted to one of his servants the poor man shook with fear not wanting to incur the wrath of his master.

One hour later in Ireland, a small bar over looking the ocean.

"Yeah that's right I can handle this little problem for you" a man wearing a sweatshirt the hood pulled up over his head said into his cellular phone.

The man sitting near him gave him a cold long stare and muttered something under his breath.

'sweatshirt' glared back at him and flicked his wrist and the other man fell over a small razor blade sticking out of his neck, with a chuckle he hung up his phone stood and walked away from his table.

New York the next morning.

"Johnny get down!" Sue yelled as a large piece of brick wall flew at them her invisible barrier just barely blocking it in time.

"Thanks sis" re called back as his body burst into flames and he took off into the air thrown balls of fire at a giant robot holding a young girl in its fist .

"I've got this one kid!" Ben yelled as he ran full steam into its leg ripping it clean off the giant, making it lose power dropping the girl.

"Good job guys!" Reed called out as he caught the girl in his stretched hands.

Over head a large black plane hovered in the air a man made of ice formed a bridge out to them the girl jumped over and grinned as the bridge begain to raise and carry her to the plane.

"Thanks for your help everybody it's not often that we get to team up." the Iceman said with a grin.

"Just keep your enemies out of our area next time huh we got better thing to do than clean up your messes" Johnny joked.

The plane jetted off moments later


End file.
